<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋与艾欧泽亚 by 借月留光 (Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199125">恋与艾欧泽亚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea/pseuds/%E5%80%9F%E6%9C%88%E7%95%99%E5%85%89'>借月留光 (Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Other, all光 - Freeform, 光all - Freeform, 无CP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea/pseuds/%E5%80%9F%E6%9C%88%E7%95%99%E5%85%89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋与艾欧泽亚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【01】<br/>光喝醉了。<br/>他摇摇晃晃地从彷徨阶梯亭走出来，在水晶都的街道上迈着虚浮的步子，口中念念有词：<br/>“海德林啊——如果你能听到我的祈祷，就请赐予我世间最耀眼的光芒吧——”<br/>醉酒的男人张开双臂，像是要深情地拥抱路灯。<br/>然后他啪嗒一声摔倒在地，帅气的脸朝下。</p><p>【02】<br/>再度睁开眼睛的时候光以为自己在照镜子，因为他眼前的这个人跟他长得太像了，除了发型和胡茬，别的地方几乎一模一样。<br/>“晚上好，客人。”阿尔博特微笑着对他说。<br/>光一脸茫然：“阿尔博特？”<br/>阿尔博特二脸茫然：“客人您认识我？您不是第一次来我们店？”<br/>光还没来得及思考和回答阿尔博特的问题，被两声急促的敲门声打断，随即有人走了进来，劈头就问：“阿尔博特你在做什么？店长刚刚问你怎么不在门口迎宾。”<br/>“刚刚有位客人在门外晕倒了，我带他进来休息一会。”阿尔博特说。<br/>“大、大师兄？”光对上来人的眼睛，结巴着叫了白发精灵一声。<br/>埃斯蒂尼安闻言皱眉，从头到尾仔仔细细地打量了一阵光，确定自己从来没有见过这位客人，于是冷漠地回应道：“客人您大概是认错人了吧？我并不是您的大师兄。”<br/>说完，埃斯蒂尼安转身离开。<br/>阿尔博特伸手拦住了想要追出去的光，安抚道：“客人，这是我们店的店员埃斯蒂尼安，他意向对人冷淡，还请您原谅他失礼的举动。”<br/>他似乎在思考怎么补偿光，思来想去之后，把一袋金币放到了他手里：“非常抱歉，客人，我现在要回去继续上班了，您可以在这里休息，也可以在店里随意逛逛。这些金币，算是我请长得和我相似的你喝一杯吧。您看这样可以吗？”<br/>“啊……？”光还是没搞清楚状况。<br/>比如阿尔博特和埃斯蒂尼安怎么相互认识？再比如怎么还会在一起上班？上什么班？还有最重要的一点是，为什么两个人看起来都不认识自己的样子。</p><p>【03】<br/>阿尔博特看光还是懵懂的样子，出了休息室后有些不放心，他朝店里一个年轻的男孩子招手，男孩小跑过来，阿尔博特小声嘱咐道：“阿尔菲诺，休息室的那位客人第一次来，他……他看起来状态不太好，你帮忙照顾着点。我先去迎宾了。”<br/>“放心吧，我会照顾好这位客人的。”阿尔菲诺回应了一个大大的笑容，他目送阿尔博特走远，来到休息室的时候手里的托盘已经多了两杯果汁。<br/>“客人？您要不要先喝点东西缓缓？”阿尔菲诺坐到光的身边，轻声。<br/>“谢谢。”光正低头思考着眼前发生的一切，以至于抬头看到阿尔菲诺的脸的时候，惊讶中失手打翻了阿尔菲诺手里的托盘和果汁。<br/>“对不起对不起，我不是有意的……”光慌乱地想要帮阿尔菲诺收拾残局，阿尔菲诺摆摆手，委婉地示意他不必了。<br/>随后，阿尔菲诺唤来了其他的侍者过来收拾，把光带到了员工更衣间。<br/>“您和阿尔博特看起来身材差不多，就先换上他的备用员工服吧。放心，这是新的员工服算是弄脏了您衣服的赔礼吧，如果您觉得不够，我可以向店长申请其他的补偿。此外，稍后我会去和阿尔博特说明一声，您不必担心他会介意。”即使身着被果汁弄脏了的衣服，阿尔菲诺也还是像一位小少爷一样井井有条安排好了一切。<br/>他朝光优雅地行礼，“现在我也得暂时失陪一会去换身衣服了。”<br/>“谢谢谢谢。”光连声致谢，看着手上做工精致的一整套西装，心想把陆行鸟卖了自己也买不起这套衣服。<br/>这次可不能再弄脏了啊……他想。</p><p>【04】<br/>光换好衣服走出来的时候，大概是因为衣服的加成，智商也稍微上去了那么一点（？）。<br/>他思考后认为这家店是阿尔博特、埃斯蒂尼安以及阿尔菲诺他们共同工作的地方——只不过他们都不认识自己了。<br/>大概是海德林搞的鬼吧？光隐约记得自己出现在这里之前，曾经在黄金港的潮风亭喝得烂醉，并对着路灯向海德林祈祷……此事不提也罢。<br/>光火速自动选择忘记了自己丢人的一幕，他觉得反正也没人看见那么作为当事人最好也不要记得。<br/>那么也许在这里会遇见其他人也说不定吧？<br/>比如……和阿尔博特一样的……已逝之人。<br/>光的情绪忽然低落了下来。<br/>“阿尔博特？”<br/>闻言，光有些光恍惚，一时分不清是脑海里的声音还是现实里的。<br/>“抱歉，我认错人了。”来人有些不好意思地挠头，“请问你是……？”<br/>光摇头从思绪中清醒过来，抬头看向前方。<br/>因为逆光的缘故，光只能隐约看出那人是身材高大的精灵族：“我叫光。嗯……是刚来这里的客人，因为衣服脏了所以才来换身衣服。”<br/>“原来是这样。”精灵族男人点点头，朝光行礼后侧身让到一旁，露出柔和的微笑：“祝您在这里能够度过一个愉快的夜晚。”<br/>光充满谢意的看向对方，正好对上一双熟悉的蓝色的眼睛。<br/>他颤抖着嘴唇，不可置信地喊出了那个人名字：“……奥尔什方？真的是你？”<br/>光的眼睛开始发红，原初的力量在他的体内流动……<br/>奥尔什方举起双手做投降状，无奈地看着明明比自己矮上一些。却不知道为什么突然把自己壁咚在走廊上的罪魁祸首：“这位客人，虽然我对你火热的肉体很感兴趣，但是……”<br/>但是您不能这样乱来啊。<br/>奥尔什方没有把最后的几个字说出口，因为他分明看到了那个男人的眼睛已经湿润了。<br/>那一刻的光在想，如果这一切真的是海德林所为，那么他已经找到了自己想要却不可复得的光。</p><p>【05】<br/>“你们在做什么？”又有人想要从走廊中经过，发现有人挡路之后，抱臂靠墙歪头看着昏暗灯光中对峙着的奥尔什方和光。<br/>奥尔什方先一步做出了反应，趁光还在呆滞状态的时候轻轻推开他，然后往旁边退开了一步，扭头和自己的同事打招呼：“爱梅特赛尔克？你又要早退啊。”<br/>“啧，差不多吧。”爱梅特赛尔克毫无早退被同事逮住的尴尬，他打了个响指，人已经凭空消失，瞬间移动到了更衣室内。<br/>关上门之前，爱梅特赛尔克金色的眼眸对上了光漂亮的蓝色眼睛，他勾唇微微一笑，眼神却是冰冷得让人觉得凌厉可怕：“你身上有我很熟悉的感觉……所以，这位客人，你到底是什么人？”<br/>“我……”没有想到会在这里碰到无影爱梅特赛尔克哈迪斯的光张了张口，想要说些什么，那人已经关上了更衣室的门，显然没打算等一个答案。</p><p>【06】<br/>“客人？”奥尔什方神情关切，“您看起来有些不太舒服？”<br/>“呼……”光长长地呼出一口气，抬手揉了揉脸强迫自己冷静下来，他冲奥尔什方勉强一笑，“我没事，别担心。”<br/>奥尔什方摇了摇头：“您不必这样勉强自己。我觉得我需要带您到治疗师那里检查一下身体。您放心，他是一位技术高超的魔法师，一定能缓解你身体里的不适的。”<br/>话音刚落，奥尔什方一把握住光的手腕，连拖带拽地把他带到了一间小房间。<br/>“是奥尔什方阁下啊……”房间里的人低声喟叹，“怎么到我这来了，是喜欢你的客人太多，已经慌不择路了么？”<br/>“于里昂热？”经历了刚才一连串的事情，光已经可以麻木地叫出那个低着头摆弄着卡牌的“技术高超的魔法师”的名字。<br/>“嘘……”于里昂热垂下眼帘，食指竖在嘴唇前示意光噤声。<br/>他从占星盘里抽出一张卡牌，反扣在桌面，然后缓缓揭开。<br/>是放浪神之箭。<br/>“唔……”技术高超的魔法师露出了思索的表情。<br/>奥尔什方着急地问：“怎么了？是不好的结果吗？”<br/>于里昂热睁开眼睛，露出高深莫测的表情：“不……只是，这位远道而来的客人，您似乎……并不属于这里。”<br/>光胡乱地点头，心想我就是说我认识你们，你们也不会信的吧。<br/>“既然这样，就请您尽情地享受在EORZEA的夜晚吧。”神棍般的精灵优雅地向光行礼，然后对奥尔什方说：“今晚有琴师演奏，不如带客人过去看看吧，也许能让客人开心起来。”<br/>“等等，这里是艾欧泽亚？”<br/>“嗯？客人你不知道么？这是我们店的店名啊名啊。”奥尔什方诧异地说。<br/>“噢噢。”光表面上恍然大悟，实际上更茫然了。<br/>就在光暗骂海德林的时候，奥尔什方忍不住摸了一把光毛茸茸的脑袋：“我带您过去吧，演出应该很快就要开始了。”</p><p>【07】<br/>EORZEA里的客人不多，据奥尔什方说，这是因为店里的店员们都太受欢迎了，所以店长决定采用预约制以减轻店员们的负担。<br/>“也是因为曾经有客人做出了过激的举动，让店长和同事们都很生气，所以现在能够到店的客人们都是经过考量的。”<br/>“……”光沉默了，心想你们这一群人随便哪一个拖出去都是能打的，加在一起甚至能毁灭世界也说不定，怎么还会怕什么过激疯狂的客人么……<br/>奥尔什方贴心地给光准备了一个位置靠前的独立小隔间，嘱咐他无论有什么事情都请务必到外边找自己。得到了光肯定的答复后，奥尔什方才放心地离开去招待其他客人。<br/>光吃着奥尔什方准备的伊修加德松饼和伊修加德奶茶，一边感叹着还是一如既往的熟悉的配方熟悉的味道，一边把期待的目光投向即将开场的舞台。<br/>灯光亮起，琴师缓缓地从舞台背后走出。<br/>年轻的猫魅族琴师身材不高，看样子就算是在猫魅族中也算是矮小的那一部分。<br/>他有些不好意思地笑笑，红色的刘海挡住了他的右眼，也掩盖住了眼里包含的某些情绪：“今晚我要给大家演奏的曲目是《悠久之风·新生》，是我在水晶塔里给一位英雄写下的歌曲，虽然有些可惜，经历了长久的沉睡之后，我已经忘记了他的容颜与名字，但我还是希望他有一天能够亲耳听到这首歌。”[注1]<br/>“古·拉哈·提亚……”光喃喃地喊出那个人的名字，想起他在那场大战后，遍体鳞伤在自己面前落泪的样子。<br/>他对台上的猫魅族笑了笑，嘴唇开合却没有发出任何声音：“早上好，古·拉哈·提亚。”<br/>他还是年轻时候的样子，没有白发，没有水晶化的手。<br/>这样就好了，他就不用为了拯救一位英雄的性命，背负拯救一个世界的责任，在漫长的时光中，在另一个世界等候英雄的到来。</p><p>【08】<br/>演出结束前，光提前来到了后台等古·拉哈·提亚，就像很多次跑腿完后在观星室里等某位百岁老猫工作完催他去睡觉一样。<br/>古·拉哈·提亚接受了光“因为歌曲太好听了所以想要请他喝一杯”的邀请，并和他有说有笑地来到了吧台前。<br/>酒保是一头白色短发的人族男性，光看到他的时候一点也不意外，毕竟他觉得桑克瑞德原本的花花公子气质就和酒保这个职业莫名地搭配。<br/>光给古·拉哈·提亚点了一杯清酒，自己泽要了一份仙子莓茶。他已经很少喝酒了，之前在水晶都的醉酒算是例外中的例外——他和吉奥图一起见证了拉蜜图的消逝，都需要酒精来舒缓一下心情。<br/>“给，我下班了，回见。”桑克瑞德把两杯饮品放到两人面前，和古·拉哈·提亚打了声招呼，径自离开。<br/>“你也要下班了吗？”光问。<br/>古·拉哈·提亚双手撑在身后，仰头看着光，解释道：“还没有。桑克瑞德还有女儿需要照顾，所以他的下班时间会比其他人早一点。”<br/>“那一定是一个很可爱的女孩子吧？”光立刻想到了琳。<br/>“是啊。”古·拉哈·提亚附和道，他正想和光继续说些什么，眼角的余光正好瞥见了正朝这边走过来的埃斯蒂尼安。<br/>“怎么了吗？”<br/>“今晚的幸运客人选出来了，是你身边那位。”埃斯蒂尼安说着，把一张门票一样的券子递给了光，“你带他过去还是？”<br/>“我来吧。”古·拉哈·提亚十分善解人意地把带路的活揽了下来，一路上还耐心地给光讲解了什么是幸运客人：“这是本店的一种店员对客人的反选制度，由店员们选出今晚最喜欢的顾客，可以免费得到店长的指名，因为店长一般来说是不负责接待客人的。看样子您在店里很受大家欢迎呢，据我所知，以往大家选择弃权的时候比较多。”<br/>光不好意思地挠了挠头，心里却在想店长是个什么人物。<br/>反正总会是他认识的人吧。</p><p>【09】<br/>店长办公室里，光看着坐在办公桌后的艾默里克，狠狠地抽了抽嘴角。<br/>光：……我早该想到的，那张券子，分明就和天穹券一模一样。</p><p>注：<br/>1.小红猫的这部分台词，是私设。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>